Telling Lies
by supergirl3684
Summary: Sam decides to only tell his brother the things he thinks Dean should know.  The only problem with that, is that Dean doesn’t like to be liked to be lied to. WARNING: involves spanking...don't like...DON'T read!


**Telling Lies**

**SUMMARY:** Sam decides to only tell his brother the things he thinks Dean should know. The only problem with that, is that Dean doesn't like to be liked to be lied to.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the CW or Supernatural…though a girl can wish!

**A/N:** This is just another filler to take up some time while I'm writing my CSI:NY fic! Rest assured though, I AM writing the fic! I hope to post the first part tomorrow night or Monday morning!!

**A/N2:** Nobody (Shotboxer) shoot me; I wrote this in about an hour while taking a break from writing the CSI fic! I now have two parts to post! I'm just wanting to write a little more and then I'm posting…promise!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean led the way into the hotel room that he'd gotten for him and his brother. Sam followed slower, a hand covering the bullet graze on his arm. He thought about teasing his big brother on losing all the winning scratch offs he'd brought but Dean's mood told him to keep quiet.

"Sit down," Dean ordered.

Sam looked up at him startled to hear his brother's voice. "Do what?"

"Sit down Sam. You do remember how to sit don't you?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Sam was stunned by his brother's harsh tone but didn't say anything. He sat down on chair his brother had pointed to. He watched through cautious eyes as Dean grabbed the first aid kit the two always kept with them.

"I can't fix you if you keep your coat and shirt on Sam." Dean told him irritably.

Sam glared at Dean; he was tired of being treated like he was a kid. Sure, he had a bit of trouble earlier but that could all be blamed on the rabbit's foot. He knew Dean was upset over losing the scratch offs but…'this is ridiculous,' he thought to himself.

"Did I lose you somewhere dude?" Dean asked; sarcastic once again.

"Screw you Dean," Sam said irritated. "I'm not a child, I don't you to kiss my boo – boo to make it feel better."

Sam stood and shook off his brother's hand, which has started to grip his arm. Grabbing his bag he headed for the bathroom only to be stopped. Dean grabbed Sam's upper arm and whirled him around.

_**SWAT, SWAT**_ "You are in enough trouble as it is buddy boy; I suggest you shut your trap and sit your ass down…NOW." Dean demanded.

Sam was stunned into obedience. Sure Dean had spanked him before but for the life of him he didn't know what he done to get swatted at this time. He allowed his brother to lead him back to the seat without fighting.

"Take off the jacket and your shirt. You _don't_ want me to have to tell you again." Dean's voice was calm…and scary.

Sam again obeyed his brother's words. Dean worked diligently in patching his younger brother up. Sam was well aware of the gentleness of his brother's actions which seemed odd considering the harshness of his tone.

"I'm not going to cover your burn yet, I want you to go and shower first." Dean's voice was less harsh this time yet still demanded obedience.

Sam debated fighting him but realized he was too tired. He got up and took a shower; twenty minutes later he was sitting on the bed while Dean finished patching him up.

"I'm going to take a shower. You sit there and _don't_ move." The harshness in Dean's voice had returned.

Sam wasn't given a chance to protest as Dean entered the bathroom. Dean came out a half hour later. He glared at Sam who glared back.

"What the hell did I do? I'm the one who fall, ripped my jeans, lost a shoe, caught fire, and held hostage by a guy who swears god is showing him the way." Sam said on the brink of hysterics.

"What did you do? Let's see Sam, you _didn't_ tell me when you first knew about the she demon, you _didn't _tell me that you could die if you lost the rabbit's foot, and you _didn't_ stay seated when I told you too. Do you realize what could have happened if I hadn't shown up?" Dean demanded to know.

"I didn't ask them to tie me up! If I hadn't gotten up the room would have caught fire!" Sam yelled back.

"If your coat catches fire, genius, take it off! They never would have gotten you if you hadn't pulled the curtains off." Dean spoke through clenched teeth.

Sam rolled his eyes, "What ever man; I'm tired and going to bed."

"We're dealing with this now Sam. I need to know that you trust me to tell me things and that you're going to listen to me when I tell you to do something." Dean sat on the edge of his bed.

Sam shook his head in disbelief. He backed away from the bed and stared at his older brother.

"You don't want me to get you Sammy." Dean's tone was still firm.

Sam bit his lip weighing his options. He decided Dean was right…he didn't want Dean to come and get him. With a sigh he shuffled to his brother's side. Dean tugged Sam's arm until Sam lay over his lap; his upper body resting on the bed. In one fluid motion he had Sam's night pants and boxers to his knees.

_**SWAT, SWAT**_ "You should have told me," _**SWAT, SWAT**_ "the minute you knew what she was." _**SWAT, SWAT**_ "I understand why you didn't kill her," _**SWAT, SWAT**_ "but you DON'T" _**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT**_ "keep something like that" _**SWAT, SWAT**_ "from me; ever!" _**SWAT, SWAT**_ "You had better NEVER" _**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT**_ "keep from me" _**SWAT, SWAT**_ "the info you get" _**SWAT, SWAT**_ "from Bobby." _**SWAT, SWAT**_ "Do you understand me?" _**SWAT, SWAT**_

"OW! Y-yes," Sam stammered.

Hearing his brother's tears Dean dropped his knee and raised the other, swatting at the sensitive under curve.

_**SWAT, SWAT**_ "OW! Dean," _**SWAT, SWAT**_ "I – OW – w-won't keep," _**SWAT, SWAT**_ "AH! Any-anything from," _**SWAT, SWAT**_ "from you! OWWW!" _**SWAT, SWAT**_

Dean stared at the bright red backside over his lap. He hated what he was about to do but he had to know he could trust his brother. As it had been a couple of seconds since he'd laid his last swat, Sam tried to get up only to find himself still pinned.

"D-dean," Sam stammered.

"I'm going to make sure you remember not to lie to me Sam." Dean took a deep breathe before raising the hairbrush he'd had in his back pocket.

_**SMACK, SMACK**_ "If I find out" _**SMACK, SMACK**_ "that you have kept" _**SMACK, SMACK **_"something else from me" _**SMACK, SMACK**_ "you are going to be" _**SMACK, SMACK**_ "sorrier then you are now." _**SMACK, SMACK**_ "Do you understand me?" _**SMACK, SMACK**_

"Y-yes, s-sir," Sam cried out.

Seeing the resistance leave Sam, Dean stopped the spanking and began to rub gentle circles on his brother's back. When Sam finally started to quiet down Dean pulled up his boxer and night pants.

Dean helped his brother stand. Seeing the look of dejection on his baby brother's face Dean went against everything he knew and sat Sam on his lap.

"It's ok Sammy; we're gonna be ok." Dean said.

Sam started to cry again. "I'm so, so sorry Dean. I – I didn't mean to l-lie to you. I d-didn't w-want you to – to worry about m-me."

Dean gave a dry laugh, "That's my responsibility Sam. I'm the big brother; it's my job to worry."

It took Sam another ten minutes to stop crying. He could feel the exhaustion coming over him. He yawned and buried his head into Dean's neck.

Dean smiled, "Come on Sammy, lay down and go to sleep. We're leaving early in the morning."

Sam let Dean help him lay down on his stomach and cover him, knowing that should he choose, Dean would tease him about it later. He heard Dean lay down on the next bed. His eyes shut and he started to drift off to sleep.

Suddenly his eyes flew open. 'Oh god, please, don't let him find about what she told me about mom.' With the prayer said Sam finally let himself fall asleep.

On the next bed Dean shook his head. 'I really hoped you'd tell me what else she said.' Knowing he could do nothing but wait Dean too finally fell asleep…ready to wait until Sam came to him…ready to deal with his wayward brother…on another day.

**THE END**


End file.
